Generally, an emergency alert system (EAS) transmits alert messages such as severe weather warnings by way of radio and TV stations. When end users are away from their home or without access to a radio they generally cannot receive EAS alerts directed to their local area. Similarly, when end users make emergency calls (e.g., 911) to an emergency response center, neighbors, friends or family may have no idea that such a call is in progress.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for transmitting notification messages.